Ernest Jr ungrounds Sky Blue Spiny
Cast Ernest Jr-Eric Sky Blue Spiny and Ernest Sr-James Sky Blue Spiny's dad-Steven Molly-Samantha (Oddcast) Plot This is the sequel to Master Pom Pom pushes Evil Barney off the building. The reason why Ernest Sr is the only one at home is because Molly is at work. She later shows up when Ernest Jr goes to his room. Transcript Ernest Jr: Sky Blue Spiny, you are now ungrounded for 12 days. Feel free to do what you want. (Sky Blue Spiny runs in excited) Ernest Jr: Yes! I ungrounded Sky Blue Spiny. Sky Blue Spiny: Dad, I just got ungrounded by Ernest Jr. Steven: Ernest Jr, how dare you unground Sky Blue Spiny?! That's it! Go home! (Ernest Jr runs in scared) Steven: As for you, Sky Blue Spiny, you're in big trouble for 12 days. Sky Blue Spiny: Dad, the only good thing I did was took Master Pom Pom home after she pushed Evil Barney off the rooftop so please unground me right now. Steven: That's not good enough! Also, only good Mario characters inclucing Mario, Luigi, Peach or Daisy are allowed to take Master Pom Pom home, not you! You're only a troublemaker who tries to take over for Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Anderson Host and also, Ms. Dallas, Mr. Dallas' sister! Go to your room now! Sky Blue Spiny (running upstairs): Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (at home) Ernest Sr: Ernest Jr, I can't believe you ungrounded Sky Blue Spiny! You know that Sky Blue Spiny is a bad boy for all of the bad stuff he did such as stealing Mr. Dallas or the judge's job and for stealing Microsoft Sam's IWAY cookies! You are in big trouble for 12 days! Go to your room right now! (Ernest Jr runs upstairs crying in Hans' voice, German) Ernest Sr: What a bad boy! Molly (while coming on-screen): Ernest, I'm back from work. What has Jr done wrong this time? Ernest Sr: He thought it was a good thing to unground Sky Blue Spiny all because he took Master Pom Pom home, only to be caught by Steven. Molly: He! Did! What?! Ernest Sr: No need to shout, Molly. I already sent him to his room. Molly: I will talk to him! (at Ernest Jr's room) Ernest Jr: Mom, it's not my fault. I... I... I... Molly (after slapping Ernest Jr): SPIT IT OUT! TELL ME WHY YOU UNGROUNDED SKY BLUE SPINY! Ernest Jr: I only did that because Sky Blue Spiny took Master Pom Pom home after she pushed Evil Barney off the rooftop. Molly: I don't care! Plus, Evil Barney will give some people nightmares and Sky Blue Spiny is a troublemaker! Now go to sleep and tomorrow, you will watch Barney! Ernest Jr: But Mom... Molly: Asleep! Ernest Jr: But... Molly (750% loud voice): ASLEEP! Ernest Jr: Okay fine. (His eyes close) Molly: That's better. (back downstairs and Molly is excited) Molly: Guess what Ernest? Even though you sent Jr to his room, I disciplined him to keep him from escaping. Ernest Sr: That's glad to hear. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels